


热带疾病

by ETTOBRUTE



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTOBRUTE/pseuds/ETTOBRUTE
Summary: 写飞了不要紧，要自己写得爽。
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	热带疾病

朝夏没有想到这种地方还能找来日裔的向导。当那个传闻中的名人提着一瓶朗姆酒醉醺醺地站在他面前时，他还以为又是附近哪个游手好闲之徒误入了营地。

醉汉拨弄了一下帽子上装饰的花里胡哨的羽毛，用纯正的日语介绍着他的葡萄牙语名字，“我就是Gato Bonito。”

“我需要一个向导。”朝夏说。

“没错，要去哪里，马上带你去。”醉汉口齿不清地说。

“你大概只能带我去镇上Maria妈妈那里吧。”朝夏说。

“是的，外面飞来的小白鸟，”醉汉凶恶的脸猛地凑过来，“无论你在哪个林子里转来转去找不到路，Gato Bonito都可以把你带回到Maria妈妈和她漂亮的女儿们身边。”

直到营地的炊烟在黄昏升起，朝夏眼前仿佛还晃动着醉汉的脸。那是明显不同于当地人的亚洲面孔，热带的毒日头在上面留下的痕迹清晰可见。深棕色的皮肤，头发仿佛被烈日晒褪色，黑中呈现出一种枯萎般的淡黄，沼泽一样黑而深的眼睛，白如枯骨的牙齿，然而嘴唇却是异乎寻常的艳红，像是为了唱歌和接吻而生。他衣着浮夸，戴着俗气又夸张的金色耳环，金色项链，手指上是镶嵌着大号翠绿矿石的戒指。朝夏的理性客气地送走了这个看上去轻浮浪荡的人，感性却在一天中剩余的许多个瞬间不停回想起醉汉身上怪异的气质。他拉着翻译问Gato Bonito的意思。

美丽的猫。

在营地等待通行令送过来的第三天，朝夏雇佣了新的向导，他也知道了Gato Bonito先生还有一个日文名字叫望海风斗。

远离海岸的内陆深处，文明边缘的破落小镇，所有居民都把“大海”当成一个女人的名字，而有一个人叫望海。

也许没有人能理解他名字的含义，但至少还能理解什么叫Gato Bonito。朝夏在他的日记中写到。

很快考察队启程进入了游击队活动的区域，也渐渐远离了文明社会最后的烟火。随着他们越走越远，世界也在逆着时间倒退，一步一步退回它最初被上帝创造的样子。柏油路变成石子路变成土路，水泥电线杆变成木头电线杆变成树枝，最后通通被浓密的草丛吞没。他们驾驶着改装的吉普车闯入绿色王国的门扉，撞开纠缠的藤蔓层层叠叠的绿叶争奇斗艳的花朵，碾碎比手掌还大的蝎子和比胳膊还长的蜈蚣，追逐着长相奇特的猴子和羽毛艳丽的鹦鹉向着丛林之心挺进。

朝夏知道这一趟的考察不是什么轻松之事，但无论做了怎样扎实的心理准备，第一次看到林间一堆游击队留下的新鲜尸体时，他还是忍不住跑到一旁抱住一棵树吐空了自己的胃。

望海扛着大口径双筒猎枪，看着他笑得毫无怜悯。朝夏请求考察队帮忙埋葬一下尸体，没人理睬。望海拖着他，把他扔到吉普车上。踩下油门，发动机愤怒轰鸣，望海揪住还想跳下车的朝夏的衣袖，“别管闲事，动物们还要麻烦从地下刨出来。”

后来朝夏发现尸体或者说人体的一部分在丛林中并不比珍稀的兰花更罕见。习以为常后，他那从文明社会带来的天真转而又从另一个方向煎熬他。

就像女尸从来都赤裸着下半身是一个常识，除了朝夏所有人都知道在丛林中女人是隐形的。有时候遇上神秘的小营地里身份不明的流浪者，从那些褴褛中仅有的洁净和男人闪烁的目光中都能看出女人存在的痕迹，然而不会有女人现身在外来的男人面前。她们都隐形保护着自己。如果一个丛林中的女人解除了自己的隐形，那她一定是打定主意要接待这成群而来的公兽。

“这是一个逃亡者组成的临时部落。”朝夏说。

望海把朗姆酒倒进药酒瓶子里，摇晃均匀后迫不及待猛灌一口。“喝点酒吧，你没闻到热带疾病的气味吗？”他说着朝夏听不懂的话。

考察队的男人们一边解开腰带一边在丈夫殷勤的带领下走进简陋的棚屋。呻吟和嘶喊像闷热的潮气在密林间弥漫，欲望像骤雨落下。腐朽木头里白花花的蛆纠缠成一团，红色蚁群举着树叶和白色的卵粒浩荡而过，蟒蛇盘在树上一动不动不知死活，猴子似人又凄惨的叫声从茂密的树冠深处传来。这个天地间到处都是无法交流也无法理解的东西，唯有欲望是共通的让人安心的语言。

望海丢给朝夏朗姆酒的瓶子，里面还剩半瓶酒。“换一个年轻的女孩够了，他们要是不肯你就当着他们的面马上喝一口。”

“你在侮辱我吗？”朝夏安静地愤怒着。

“小白鸟，热带疾病迟早会传染丛林里的每个人，只要你待的时间够久。”望海摆摆手，摇摇晃晃走向远处一个坐在树下白发苍苍瞎了一只眼睛的老太婆。他用鸟鸣一样的语言对她说话，她回以尖利的鸟叫。两个人像筑巢一般飞进了大榕树阴影下棕榈屋顶的棚屋。

只剩朝夏一个陌生人站在原地。暧昧的声响包围着他，原始的野蛮要扒下他文明的外袍。他忍无可忍，用双筒猎枪驱散了周围探询的眼神，独自回到吉普车上。

为什么要来寻找消失在密林中的高贵的野蛮人。为什么他万里之外的金主会对一个传说中的原始部落感兴趣。为什么还有人认为这一切是有意义且值得的。作为一个人类学家他不该憎恨真实的田野，他只能憎恨自己的良知与天真。

越往丛林深处前进就越是能感受到自然无处不在的冷漠，貌似生机盎然却筑起另一种充满无声抗拒的铜墙铁壁。大如人脸的花朵和犹如眼珠的果实投来冰冷的视线，丛林的窥探无处不在。热带无风的夜晚闷热潮湿，四面八方的植物挤进梦境，浓绿的汁液从身体的每一个孔隙溢出。朝夏挣脱梦魇的怀抱，又如同梦游般走出帐篷，走进赤道月夜下的喧嚣。

人们围坐在篝火边饮酒，指尖烟雾腾腾。手鼓急促地敲打出热情又癫狂的旋律，Gato Bonito先生在唱着Copacabana，行云流水脱光了身上的衣服，只在裆间留了点遮掩。他原本干净的棕色皮肤上遍布黑色的粗犷线条，渐渐浮现的古老神秘的图案像是猛兽皮毛上的斑斓。他在急促的节奏中围着篝火舞蹈，一身的丛林图腾活过来在肉体上爬行，随每一块肌肉扭动。他仿佛下一秒就要变成鱼变成雕鸮变成猴子变成美洲豹，头也不回地扎进黑暗的丛林。

围成一圈的人们被Gato Bonito狂野的歌声和舞蹈催眠，动物般原始的啸叫在唇间流动。所有人举起酒杯向癫狂的代言人致敬，共饮热带的错乱，迫不及待让情绪感染上南方之南高亢失常的瘟疫。Gato Bonito的双眼荧荧发光，妖媚的眼神穿透火光径直撞入朝夏眼帘。他咧开嘴怪异地笑着，鲜艳欲滴的红唇缓慢翕动。朝夏着魔一样移不开眼睛，他舔着嘴唇，吞着唾沫，不由自主读着被火焰烧烫的唇语。

热，带，疾，病。 

什么是热带疾病。

在这丛林之心，所有人都在向动物退化。绿色的圣殿将人赶回动物的本质。一群发着高热的猴子，追逐着消失于密林深处的梦。丛林中隐藏着人间的秘密，非人间的秘密，人类社会萌芽的形态，枯萎的形态，人充满人性的样子，充满兽性的样子。赤道的暴雨和游击队的枪声突然到来，又倏忽散去。跪伏在地上朝着东方祈祷的人不为所动。祈祷的时间里他们是虔诚的圣徒，精神回归到天堂的堡垒，共享高尚的荣耀。祈祷结束之后又会陷入古老丛林的法则，对着榕树巨大的板根恭恭敬敬，撒尿都要朝着另一个方向。他们会为死者唱起庄严的拉丁语镇魂歌，又将男女以相拥的姿势一同葬入地下，期待死者在另一个世界没日没夜永无止境地交媾为大地带来生命与活力。

热带居民愚昧而短暂的一生里充满巫术与迷信，神秘冷酷喜怒无常的自然令他们恐惧，文明抛弃了他们，宗教也只能提供微弱的抚慰。因为生的绝望，因为死的甜美，他们无法停止饮下忘忧的热情之火，与丛林之心的万千生灵一同坠入浓绿的幻境。

吉普车无法度过沼泽与大河，朝夏在一个废弃的矿洞建立了补给的临时营地。他找来骡子马匹，继续向着深处不依不饶前进。

在周围人越来越像野兽的时候，人类学家还维持着格格不入的文明的洁癖。他用工业文明残留的馈赠在身上筑起一个世界抵御丛林。他戴着帽子，戴着眼镜，戴着手表，背着背包和双筒猎枪，脖子上挂着相机，衬衣口袋里插着圆珠笔，腰间吊着一串再也找不到锁眼的钥匙。他坚持每天都在日记本上用文字对抗蛮荒入侵，在心灵中以人类理性的铁与火砍烧掉疯狂生长的植物。但他不知道自己能坚持多久，因为从朗姆酒带来的酣睡中苏醒时，他看着日记本上狂放得认不出的字迹一遍又一遍写着——

Gato Bonito

Gato Bonito

Gato Bonito

……

撕掉那几页纸时手在颤动，想起热夜中边唱边舞神秘斑斓的向导，他就像是疟疾发作般浑身忽冷忽热。他盲目地吃药治疗自己，但是强迫性的思维就像热带蚊虫的叮咬，每天都将病毒又重新注入身体。

“砰”的一声，望海举枪将头顶一只金刚鹦鹉轰成一团艳丽的碎片。纷飞的五彩羽毛和树叶吐出的水滴一起落下。他坚持说美洲豹的灵魂通过鹦鹉的眼睛监视着他们的动向。朝夏在令人窒息的闷热中烦躁得同样想对准望海来一枪。

丛林中那些怪异的鬼魂也在通过你的眼睛看着我不是吗。你也有捕食者的眼神。

他将朗姆酒加入苦味的药酒里一起饮用，压抑思维里的病。苦酒入喉，麻痹身心，望海却拍他的肩膀，“干得很好，小白鸟，但热带疾病一直都在，一秒也不能放松。”

他失控地举起枪指着望海，“滚，你在这里干什么，你不是向导吗，找到那些人，滚！滚！”

望海一脸嘲讽地看着他，慢慢后退，像要消失在高大蕨类羽状复叶组成的浓密的阴影中。在望海完全融入层层叠叠的绿之前，朝夏冲过去抓住他的胳膊，将他拽回身边。

望海开枪的时候越来越多。总有讨厌的东西通过鸟的眼睛窥视他们。除了丛林的意志，望海不能容忍任何窥视。他果断将各种说不出名字的鸟打成一团团炸开的羽毛，以震耳欲聋的枪声和飞溅的血肉书写他的警告。终于朝夏受不了他的疯癫，在他试图抬枪时抢先按下枪管。一只巨嘴鸟振翅飞过，逃入树冠层之外的天空。

第二天他们遭到了游击队的袭击。林中晃动着鬼魅般的身影，枪声像雨点撞击野香蕉树叶般清脆有力。鲜血飞溅在脸上，温热犹如赤道上空降下的雨水。望海敏捷穿行于丛林，发出兽类般的喘息。猎枪咆哮，子弹呼啸，灌木间的人影像成熟多汁的浆果在坠落时爆裂。人的呼喊被藤蔓绞得支离破碎，只有巨嘴鸟机械沙哑的叫声穿透树叶落在巨大的红色百合花上，惊飞一只长尾凤蚬蝶。

后坐力让人类学家双臂发麻，他依然气势汹汹地提着猎枪在劫后余生的战地间疯狂寻找向导的踪迹，甚至亲自一一核对了尸体。他以做研究的细致反复拼凑比对掉落的眼球舌头、残缺的脸庞、散落的内脏和四分五裂的肢体，仿佛无端消失的向导把自己藏在了死亡的破碎中。他想不到还有什么是比死亡更巧妙更彻底的躲藏。

望海失踪之后朝夏禁止任何人对鸟开枪。他希望那些窥探考察队的眼睛中有一双属于望海。他长久注视着鸟类无机质玻璃珠般深红的眼睛，坠入一个清醒的梦境。梦里他收起翅膀落在布满苔藓的树枝上，居高临下凝视着一个对热带来说皮肤白皙得异常的奇怪动物。

陆续有马匹和人在一夜之间无声无息消失，不知道是主动逃离了这场看不到尽头的折磨还是被动被丛林吞噬。朝夏都替他们感到幸福。在丛林中相遇的一个又一个部落向他展示着他未曾经历的史前时代，他饥渴地记录下考察笔记后又忍不住畏惧，是什么样的力量将他的同类变成这种一无所有的模样。工业文明是不是历史长河中一种偶发性的意外。热带无边无际的密林在剥离他身上的幸福感，他在失去向导的孤独中终于嗅到与往日不同的气息，也许那就是终将征服他的看不见的热带疾病。

没有Gato Bonito歌声的夜里失眠的朝夏开始看到异象。狼蛛咧开嘴，露出人一样白森森的牙齿；黑色的猫骑在黄色的狗身上疾驰而过；白蚁抱团变成一个狭长的长着触手的怪物绞死了鳄鱼；美洲豹扑倒了他，发着绿光的眼睛看着他，却没有吃他。

“它来传达丛林的旨意。”突然出现的白发苍苍瞎了一只眼睛的老太婆回答了朝夏心中的疑惑。

朝夏想起在遇见的部落里面好像都有这样一个老太婆。她仿佛从公元前一直活到现在，脸上有神秘图腾的刺青，深棕色皮肤堆起比老鳄鱼皮还深的褶皱，蓬乱的白发像炸开的蒲公英，瞎掉的眼睛是黑色的月亮，剩下那只是苍白的太阳。望海跟她用鸟鸣一样的语言对话，他现在知道那是多此一举，无论说什么她一定都能听懂。她就像是丛林具现的鬼魂，现在她来了，来听取他的愿望。

朝夏不知道自己想要什么，因为有一种感情跟使命一样强烈，让他无从取舍。他摘下帽子、眼镜、手表，将相机、圆珠笔、钥匙连同猎枪通通给了老太婆。老太婆解开他衬衣的纽扣，手指沾着土碗里植物和月光混合的汁液在他胸膛作画。汁液是透明的，老太婆一边念念有词，一边画出看不见的图形。

醒来之后，朝夏觉得自己做了一个怪诞的梦。但是接下来的几天，黑色的图腾在他的胸膛上渐渐显形。神秘的线条和图形带给他神秘的力量，他突然能分辨那股被他认定为热带疾病的气息。

那是存在于万事万物中的情欲。

植物的情欲，花朵在看得到看不到的地方不分昼夜绽放，欲望的花蜜流淌，诱惑的芳香四散，雄蕊向着雌蕊挺立，一朵花在焦虑地呼唤着另一朵花。昆虫的情欲，甲壳和翅膀在腹部摩擦，口器扣出求爱的节奏，触角挥舞碰撞，信息素的味道在无数片树叶上写下邀请的留言。动物的情欲，吼叫是直白热烈的宣言，追逐是赤裸裸毫不掩饰的欲望，野兽发情的气息随着雨水和阳光的热气一起蒸腾，弥漫起情欲的迷离瘴气。

人类学家在充斥天地的欲望洪流中眩晕，感官承受不住巨大的冲击只能闭上眼睛堵住耳朵埋头痛饮忘忧之水。然而就连呼吸都是一种折磨，空气里充满缠绵的私语，他在甜腻的爱欲中像溺水一样无助地被万千生命的情事淹没。

朝夏已经连续醉了几天，行尸走肉一样跟在队伍的末尾，连考察队到底在朝着什么方向前进都无暇关心。他的心灵像一只敏感而谨慎的啮齿类动物，稍微有一点刺激就退缩回意识的洞穴深处自我封闭。他躲避着同行的男人们，那群公兽身上饥渴的气息让他难以忍受。他们都想找到丛林中隐形的女人，然而现实中只能靠对女人的想象在深夜抚慰自己。欲望的腥臊加剧了朝夏的孤独，他那种东亚式的委婉内敛与克制让他与蛮荒壁垒分明且孤立无援。

一个月光明亮得像月亮出了故障的夜晚，朝夏独自离开营地。他手里提着绿色的药酒，月色指引他来到白天不曾涉足的地方。那条河流清澈干净得有如梦里的故乡，让人怀疑这不是流在这世上的水。药酒的空瓶被随手扔下，也许很久以后拾获它的丛林原住民能因此朝着公元纪年第三个千年迈进一点点。朝夏毫不忌惮水边可能出现的危险动物，脱光衣服跳入河水，擦洗着胸前黑色的图腾，再一次尝试洗去丛林给他的礼物或是诅咒。

然后，他看到了消失多日的向导。

望海赤裸着站在水中央，一身相似的黑色图腾像是他的镜像。他逆流朝着望海走去，望海也向他走来。当向导伸手抚摸他的胸膛，朝夏被燃烧而看不见的火灼痛。仅仅是一个人手掌中表达的爱欲就赋予他痛而触摸不到的伤。那一刻他决定直面命运去背负一切，被严厉的热带挤压缩小到微不可见的温柔本性在爱的决断中毅然反弹，强大的冲力带得他扑向自己的镜像。

两个人相拥跌倒在河水中。朝夏的下半身被树木密密麻麻伸入河中的柔韧根须缠绕，唯一与树根触感鲜明区别开的就是望海的身体。一瞬间所有喝过的酒都上了头，人类学家在清醒中迷乱。这就是热带疾病吗，带来亢奋、狂喜、疼痛、眩晕与高热，像忘忧的琼浆摧毁一切教化的高墙，回归狂野蛮荒。爱不需要用文明修饰，丛林之心的代言人用精神的图腾将他从狭隘里解放。

如果你能看，就要看见。如果你能看见，就要仔细观察。

这里不是仅余一无所有的荒凉。人类学家在赤道银色的月光下亲吻向导，他用自己的身体来爱他。他温柔接纳着望海进入，在原始本能的律动中叹息。他不再抵抗，万物的情欲和自身融为一体。哪里还需要寻找什么高贵的野蛮人，我们随时可以沿着欲望搭好的光滑斜坡迅速坠入野蛮。朝夏像寄生的藤蔓紧紧缠绕在望海身上，摇曳出破碎的喘息和呻吟。猫一样神秘美丽的男人用奇异的红唇描绘着他，启示着他，滚烫的躯体引领他一同升温。此刻向导和人类学家都只是南国之夜中发着高热，狂乱的病人。

无论如何也洗不掉的黑色图腾在相互抚摸中被抹去。朝夏不再能感知万物的爱意，人类的表达和接收能力极为有限，但望海抱着他，他们在奇妙的共感中同步心跳与呼吸，仿佛两个人合二为一。

走了如此遥远的路才接受自己已经深深中毒的事实，这不是一个严谨的学者该有的态度。只因为朝夏是柔和的温带哺育的孩子，对热带疾病一无所知。

如果在文明社会中与这个人相遇会怎么样。城市里没有丛林中如此狂野猛烈且直白的热带疾病，他温暖湿润、四季分明的故乡的疾病更加温吞晦涩且隐蔽。Gato Bonito先生向热带的丛林归还了野性，向赤道的太阳归还了浓烈的色彩。他们大概会相遇在日比谷繁华热闹的街头。

朝夏看着在便利店门口抽烟的男人，他脸上方正的线条还残留着些许攻击性，然而眉眼间已没有了危险的征兆，只有不动声色内敛且绵长的温柔。

他会主动上前捕捉迷失在城市水泥森林中的美丽猫儿，他会走到那个男人面前落落大方地介绍自己。

你好，Gato Bonito。

我叫朝夏まなと，我是你的向导。

欢迎来到2020年的东京。

望海抬头看向盛夏夜晚的天空，朝夏也随着他的视线望去。

浓绿的烟花在黑暗的天幕中争先恐后绽开，满天绿色仿佛在头顶上空笼罩了一层遮天蔽日的树冠。

END


End file.
